


Happy New Year

by TheRagLadyandherTARDIS



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2017, Cars breaking down, F/F, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, POV John Watson, Set somewhere in the countryside, Sherlock Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRagLadyandherTARDIS/pseuds/TheRagLadyandherTARDIS
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Sherlock and John were having a nice quiet evening when Irene and Molly turned up with a broken car and no internet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I wrote because SHERLOCK IS BACK IN LESS THAN EIGHT HOURS AND AKJSHDJAHSKSDKJ. I'm a bit excited. It's kinda awful but never mind. Enjoy!

It was New Years Eve. I stood beside the window of our small cottage and stared out at the rain that trickled down the glass. Behind me, I could hear a clock ticking and Sherlock pottering about.   
"Champagne?" He appeared at my elbow suddenly and silently, with a bottle.   
"Please." Something about him was tense and still. "Are you okay?" He gave me a silent look, filled with contempt.   
"This place is lovely John, but I'm so bored! I miss London. The darkness lurking everywhere, the crimes, the corruption.. I even miss Mycroft."   
I sighed. "Sherlock, you choose this. You admitted you needed some time away. Now, have a glass, sit down and calm down." He, sulkily, did as I commanded, throwing himself onto the sofa and flicking through the channels on the TV before jumping up and choosing a book at random. I sighed in frustration and sat down next to him, putting the TV on mute. Silent fireworks went off on it, casting his face with their colours. I smirked.   
"What is it?" He asked without looking up.   
"You look like Smaug there, all coiled and tense."  
"I look like a dragon. Thank you very much."   
We sat in the silence. It was 11:30.   
"It'll be 2017 soon." I remarked casually, trying to start a conversation.   
"Nice to see you can use the Gregorian calendar, John. " I rolled my eyes and leaned back. At that moment, the doorbell rang. I looked at Sherlock, realised he wouldn't get up and went to get it myself.   
"Er.. Hello. Sorry to bother you, our car's broken down and we have no reception. Could we use your phone?" The voice shocked me.   
"Molly Hooper?" I peered through the rainy gloom. "Oh my god, I thought I haven't seen you in years! Come in!"  
"John?" She smiled and then flung herself at me. "I can't believe it's you. Is Sherlock here?"   
"Yes." Came a voice from the sitting room. "Who's with you, Molly, another dull boyfriend?"   
Molly let out a slightly embarrassed laugh. At this point, I saw who was with her.   
"Oh Jesus."   
Molly laughed at my outburst and took her companion by the arm into the sitting room. "Sherlock, this is my wife, who you of course know." I heard Irene Adler chuckle.   
"The great Sherlock... we meet once more."   
I shut my eyes in horror, then walked into the room behind the couple. Sherlock looked like a cat about to spring.   
"So... How did this happen?" I gestured between them awkwardly.   
"Well, you know." Molly laughed again. "We just got talking..."   
Irene interrupted her. "I discovered how desperately little Molly wanted to be dominated and the fun just kicked off."   
Sherlock swallowed, smiling flatly at the a pair. I looked at the clock. 11:40.   
"Let me get you a phone, you must want to be on your way."   
Molly nodded. "Oh yes, thank you."   
They rang who ever it was they were visiting and then left to wait beside their car in a flurry of goodbyes, promises we'd visit them in London, a dark whisper from Irene Adler to me that she still had Sherlock's favourite riding crop if I ever wanted to borrow it and, finally, were gone. 11:58.   
"John, I've remembered why I prefer to live out here." Sherlock spoke as the door slammed. He poured himself a glass of champagne and then we sat, waiting.   
11:59.  
12:00.  
"I seem to remember a custom of kissing to welcome in the new year." He breathed against my neck before capturing my mouth, his lips tasting of champagne.   
"I'd completely forgotten."   
"Liar." He grinned wickedly. "Happy new year, John."   
"Happy new year, Sherlock."  


End file.
